


Different

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Pure, unabashed smutsmut_69 prompt #47: Top
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: smut_69 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18560
Kudos: 7





	Different

Normally Dean preferred to be on top during sex. Laying on top of a gorgeous woman, or maybe hovering above her, thrusting hard, controlling the pace. It made him feel like a god, giving her pleasure at his discretion. Plus, it made for a great workout.

But this, this was different. Mary looked _so fucking magical_ on top of him, her hips moving in rolling thrusts that made his dick feel like it was being squeezed in the hottest, wettest, most amazing vice in the known universe. The arch of her back and sway of her breasts were both mesmerizing, and he slid his hands anywhere he could reach, wanting to touch everything.

Her thighs, smooth and strong, flexing under his touch. Her pale stomach, undulating with her movements on him. Her breasts, firm with tight nipples that, when he rolled them between his fingers, pulled a moan from her throat.

Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her curly hair, pulling her down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. The shift of her body around him squeezed the head of his cock in the most delicious way, and he groaned into her mouth.

Dean felt Mary smile against his lips, and bite the lower one, pulling it as she broke the kiss. He tried to follow her as she sat back up, but her hand pressing into the middle of his chest held him in place. “Stay there, good boy,” she husked.

It _shouldn’t_ do it for him, it really shouldn’t, but his dick twitched anyway, his hips jerking a little out of rhythm.

The sly smile on Mary’s lips was evidence that she’d noticed his reaction, and she asked, “Do you like being a good boy for me, Dean?”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean hissed. Since when did he have a praise kink? Or was it a mommy kink? Either way, he’d never had one before, and it was a little weird to have it now, even if it was _really_ working for him.

And then Mary did something that made everything worse _but so much better_. She let out a smoky laugh with a slow and dirty grind of her hips that had him holding on tight.

The only thing he could do to balance the scales was to slide one hand from her hip, over her belly and down to where they joined, finding her clit with his thumb and rubbing a slow circle over it.

Mary’s head fell back and she spasmed around him. When she looked back at him again, her eyes were dark, sparkling, and she was biting her lip. Dean wasn’t quite sure what sort of silent communication they were having, but after a long moment, the stalemate was broken. And the race was on.

Planting her hands on his stomach and shifting on her knees, Mary began to move at a more determined pace, and Dean braced his feet to keep up, his abs flexing under her hands.

“Harder,” Mary demanded, her hair hanging framing her face as she leaned forward slightly, her mouth falling open and eyes half-lidded as the angle changed, letting Dean know that he was hitting the right spot.

He obeyed the directive, fucking into her as hard and fast as he could laying on his back, but it was the work of his thumb on her clit that really did the trick, pulling moans and gasps and cries from her, until with one firm grind, she seized above him, her muscles locking tight and trembling.

Dean could feel the force of her orgasm in the way her pussy gripped him tight, pulsing and fluttering around the entire length of his dick, and he continued fucking her through it, the ache in his balls driving him on.

A series of tightly growled profanity slipped from his lips as he gripped her hips with both hands, pounding relentlessly into her until the tension in the base of his spine reached a breaking point and he groaned loudly as his dick pulsed, pouring into her.

“Oh, baby, yes,” Mary sighed, barely audible over the roaring in Dean’s ears.

After it was over, Dean was left limp on the bed, head spinning and gasping for air, unsure if he’d ever come that hard before.

Mary still rocked on him slightly, drawing out little zaps of pleasure that were almost painful, and he reached up, one hand on her hip to still her, the other cupping the back of her neck and drawing her down to him.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” he muttered into a slack, sated kiss. He felt Mary’s hum of agreement in his chest where she laid against him, and smiled when she shifted to rest her head on his chest, both of them relaxing into a comfortable stupor.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend who gave it a read-over before posting to make sure everything was penis-accurate.


End file.
